The Detective’s Rose
by Kitten Del Sesso
Summary: What is going on between Yusuke and Kurama? Kurama is ill and Yusuke doesn't know why. YusukeKurama
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The Detective's Rose

**Rate:** PG going to Hard R

**Summary:** What is going on between Yusuke and Kurama? Kurama is ill and Yusuke doesn't know why.

**Author's notes:** This is unbeta..

This is my first YYH fanfiction, and is currently working on a Inuyasha fanfiction at the same time.

* * *

Yusuke paced back and forth in front of the door where behind Kurama lie. Hiei and Kuwabara watched silently as the spirit detective kept stopping, looking at the door murmuring to himself, and continue on pacing.

"Ok, Detective, tell us what happen." Hiei said shapely, not liking the fact that Kurama was hurt. He knew about that Kurama and the detective were mates; in fact he was the only one that knew.

"One minute I was talking with Kurama, then the other Kurama had fainted. I almost didn't catch him went he fell over." Yusuke said reaching a hand up and scratch the back of his head. He didn't want to say that he was about to make love to Kurama.

"Kurama isn't the one to faint." Hiei reported back as he crossed his arms in front of him. Beside him Kuwabara nodded stupidly.

At that time the door open to show Genkai. Her face was emotionless as she looked at the three men outside of the room. Turning her eyes to Yusuke and a slight touch of concern filled her eyes.

"What is it Grandma?" Yusuke said completely worried about his mate.

"I need to talk to you alone, Yusuke." Genkai said. Yusuke raised his eyebrow and nodded toward him.


	2. The Big New

As Genkai lead Yusuke away from the others, Hiei turned his head toward the door. "Old Woman, can I enter the room?"

Genkai nodded her head, "But you, Kuwabara still out of the room."

"Why." Kuwabara whined but it wasn't heard by anyone. Hiei already entered the room and Genkai and Yusuke was out of site. Sighing to himself, Kuwabara leaned against the wall and looked down.

"Kazuma" The gentle voice of Yukina carried over to Kuwabara as she walked out of the room. Kuwabara's face instant lit up before he moved over to her.

"Yukina, what's wrong, my love?" Kuwabara said leaning over her.

* * *

Genkai finally stopped as the two were outside and was at least a mile away. Yusuke was now confused_, 'Why did she bring me here, and what's wrong with Kurama?'_

Genkai turned to Yusuke and narrowed her eyes at him. "How long was you and Kurama lover, Yusuke?" She said, her voice left no room to argue about it. Yusuke blinked his eyes once before looking down, "Around seven mouths, why.. tell me what happen to Kurama?"

Genkai placed her hands behind her back and turned away from Yusuke. "This is going to be hard your dimwit mind but Kurama is pregnant."

* * *

Hiei glanced around the room before he even stepped into it. Seeing Yukina standing over a pale Kurama, Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Yukina." Hiei said to the ice demon. Yukina looked over toward the door and smiled when she saw Hiei. "Hello Hiei."

"Yukina, I need to talk to Kurama alone." Hiei didn't have to say that he wanted her to leave; Yukina nodded her head before giving Kurama a soft kiss against his cheek and left the room.

Both Hiei and Kurama heard 'Kazuma' before the door was shut. Kurama still didn't look at Hiei; his eyes were glaring at the blanket in front of him. Hiei walked over looked over Kurama and didn't like what he saw. Kurama's beautiful red hair seems so dull, his skin was very pale, and Hiei couldn't see his eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Fox?" Hiei said gentle to Kurama.

Kurama finally lifted his head to look at Hiei. "I'm pregnant"

Hiei couldn't believe his ears, how could Kurama be pregnant. His train of thought was broken by the sound of Kurama's sobs.

"What am I going to tell mother?" Kurama sobbed out as he leaned over.

* * *

Yusuke looked over at Genkai and started laughing. "Boy that's a good one old hag, now tell me the real reason."

Genkai sighed as she looked over to Yusuke and tiled her head up. "That is the real reason why Kurama fell ill, he is pregnant."

* * *

_WolfBane2: Thanks for the review_

_Darksaphire: No I didn't make Kurama a girl. Even if I do think that he does look like one, I am a yaoi fan. And I do know its short. I am hopeful that the others are a lot longer._

_MikaSamu: Thanks for the review_


	3. Rose 3

Yusuke didn't know what to say for his lover, his male lover was pregnant. "How can that happen?" His voice was rough, as if he couldn't find the breath to speak.

"I'm going to explain what I know to you and the other but I only want to say this once." Genkai said looking up at Yusuke. His face had a mask was raw with emotion.

"You mean let the others know too." Yusuke stated as a fact not as a question.

"Hiei could already know, and Yukina told me about you two. She said something about feeling your' energy all over the place." She stated to Yusuke as she turned and started too walked back to Kurama. Yusuke looked toward the sky and shook his head. _'My Kurama is pregnant, my rose.' _Yusuke turned and followed Genkai.

As the two walked in silence, rounding the corner Yusuke can see both Yukina and Kuwabara talking quietly to themselves. When Kuwabara seem Yusuke and Genkai walking toward them, Kuwabara told Yukina.

* * *

Hiei didn't know what to say to Kurama that could make him feel any better. "Fox, I..."

Hearing the door open, Hiei looked over and saw Genkai, Yusuke, his sister, and the brainless walk into the room.

Kurama who also heard the door quickly wiped his tears away and looked toward the group not knowing what was going to happen. Yusuke moved to Kurama's side when he saw the redden face and lifted a hand up to touch the soft cheek. Yusuke couldn't ask if Kurama was alright because his face shown that he wasn't.

"Now that we are together, I think it time you some of you to know why Kurama is ill." Genkai said looking at Kurama. "Do you want to tell or do I have to do it?"

Kurama looked around and smiled, Kuwabara was the only person who didn't know why he fainted. "I will." Kurama said turning his eyes toward Yusuke. Taking a deep breathe, "I am pregnant." He said as he reached his left hand to takes Yusuke's. "The child is Yusuke's."

Kuwabara's eyes widen as he listened to Kurama. "WHAT, HOW CAN THAT BE PROBABLY?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked over to the window and sat down on the sill. Genkai narrowed her eyes as Yusuke looked only at Kurama. "I'm going to explain that, Kuwabara, now calm down." Genkai said as she watched Yukina moved over to Kuwabara.

Yusuke was now sitting on the bed beside Kurama, running his hand through his lover's fiery red hair.

* * *

White-Youko: Not Right, what not right about it. 

Hiei's Gothic Angel: Thank you for the review

Black Angel of Destruction: I don't I can make the chapters longer than 400 words. Sorry.

luvyuyu: I reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke was now sitting on the bed beside Kurama, running his hand through his koibito's fiery red hair. The silent fox was beingnning to worry him. Tilting his koibito's head up, Yusuke stared into the beautiful emerald orbs of his loves. He didn't like the look in them, they showed nothing. They were truly void of emotion. Baring his teeth, Yusuke rubbed his nose against the soft skin of Kurama's neck. At the touch Kurama closed his eyes and leaned against his mate.

"What are you DOING!" Kuwabara yelled as his eyes widen at the sight. Now everyone eyes were on the pair and Hiei hissed something to Kuwabara. His words were low, but the others knew he was telling the idiot to shut up.

Yusuke's eyes glanced toward Kuwabara barely before he moved them toward Genkai. Genkai took the hint and nodded her head.

"It was over 10,000 years ago when a plague hit Makai. The plague tareted female demons, the leaders at the time: Jiro Matsushita, Keniji Suzuki, Takeo Yamamoto; deiced to fuse they powers together to help with the poplurtion. Men of different breds came before the leaders and was giving the power to have children. Years later when the plague finished, male demon choose to keep the ability of giving children and it was passed down to their children. Kurama's family had that gene, and as Kurama told be that he was the product of two males. It was only reasonable that Kurama have that ablilty."

When Genkai was finished with her speech, the others in the room glanced to each other while Yusuke was whispering words to his mate. Hiei watched the pair closely, and smirked as Kurama reached an hand to ran his figures through Yusuke's hair which he let grow out.

"How far is he?" Yusuke asked from his spot, his voice was muffed because his face was buired in Kurama's neck.

"Around a month." Genkai said, "And because it was his demon that allowed the child to be there, he'll only be pregnant for four mouths."

Yusuke nodded at Genkai words before biting Kurama's neck where it met the shoulder. "Is it alright if he stays here, in case something happens?"

"Sure Yusuke" Everyone watched as Yusuke's body relaxed against his koibito. "Ok everyone out.."

Hiei was the first to leave, followed by Kuwabara and soon everyone was gone but Genkai. Moving away from Kurama, Yusuke walked his old master out. They spoke for a few minutes before Yusuke came back in with fiery red cheeks. Closing the door behind him, Yusuke returned to the bed that held his mate.

"Yusuke.." Kurama started as his koi as he sat down next to him. "Aishiteru" The other whispered as he leaned down to kiss his lover, his beautiful mate. "Sleep, we will talk once you awake."

Kurama smiled toward his mate, his mood changed rapidly since the others had left. Laying down next to Kurama, Yusuke watched as his love fell asleep, his face smoothen. Pulling the other against him, Yusuke began to dream about his future with his mate and child.


End file.
